Follow Me
by KRTheBlackPearl
Summary: "Can I see your face? With my hands?"... "You mean touch it?"... "No, I mean pummel it with my fists! Just let me feel your stupid face!" Feelings they never knew they harbored surface after an intimate encounter occurs between the two. Oneshot.


**Summary: Toph and Sokka! Oneshot. The way I see it, the potential for these fictional beings to develop a romantic relationship could be either of two things- good or bad. Maybe they were made for each other! Or perhaps to them, the idea of swapping spit is horrifying. **

**In this case, both have an epiphany of sorts that forces them to confront feelings that they never knew they harbored. Characters are in late teens and early twenties.**

**Also I wrote this in like an hour and half, so while I think it's an acceptable, entertaining piece, I wouldn't say it's a direct reflection of my best storytelling abilities. I devote my whole being to actual stories and probably three quarters of it to oneshots. **

**And by the way, thanks for such a nice response to my first oneshot! I'm hoping the 500 people who viewed actually read the whole thing ****! I'd like to shout out a thanks to my first four reviewers! You guys put a smile on my face! Thanks so much for your support! **

**BTW: It might show up as an update, but there's nothing new. I simply replaced the chapter with an edited version. There is an error hiding in there somewhere… I lost track of it. Let me know if you find one, please?**

**Follow Me**

It had been two weeks since Sokka had last seen Suki, fourteen days since they had broken up. It hadn't been a mutual decision exactly; she was the one who wanted out. And although Sokka smiled and joked as if he hadn't a care in the world, he never managed to pull his lips far enough apart to show his teeth, and his usual sarcastic humor had lost its touch of wit and turned bitter. He thought about Katara and Aang. How was it that they had managed to nurture a love that began when they were twelve? That didn't happen to anyone! Why shouldn't he have been so lucky? Hadn't he contributed to the world? The spirits obviously favored benders. Even Zuko had proven worthy enough to keep his girlfriend interested for the past six years.

What had he done wrong? Sokka asked himself that question every few hours. He understood that Suki didn't wanted to get too serious, but he hadn't been pushing for marriage or anything, even if it did cross his mind on a couple occasions. It's not like he mentioned it… often.

He polished one of the many swords in his vast collection of weapons so vigorously that he cut his finger. He hissed and dropped the blade, it clattered to the floor and he left it there, miserably sucking at his wounded finger.

"If you keep buffing those things like that you're not going to have any swords left, not to mention," He glared at Toph as she held up her hands, wiggling her fingers. "Any of these."

He put his head in his hands. "Can't you see I'm trying to cope here?"

She wrinkled her nose and leaned against the door frame, "If I could see you, I'd say it looks to me that you're brooding like a sixteen year old girl."

He stood, dusting his hands off on his pants and picking up the sword, sliding it into its place on a rack which adorned his living room wall. "What do you want Toph?"

"I'm hungry."

"You might try food, usually clears up that problem for me." He dragged himself to his couch, arms hanging dejectedly at his sides, and fell face first into it, sighing.

"I'm trying to invite you to lunch you moron. Maybe you'll find someone else if you actually come out of your house."

He shook his head. "No thanks Toph. I've got food here."

He could hear the eye roll in her voice. "Moldy bread and an assortment of spices aren't considered food. Quit acting like such a girl."

He heard her come up to him and wasn't fast enough to scramble out of the way before she was reaching to grab the collar of a shirt he wasn't wearing. Her nails scratched at bare skin and she frowned as he darted out from under her touch, hearing him inhale sharply. "Geez Toph."

"You're not wearing a shirt?"

He reached his arm over his back and rubbed at a patch of skin turning an angry red. "It's my house," He responded defensively. "I don't have to wear one if I don't want to." He almost sniffled. "It's not like anyone is here to appreciate my form anyway."

This time he watched as her pale eyes rolled. "You had better be wearing pants."

His face flushed. "Of course I am Toph!" He regarded her sullenly; at least he wasn't the only one without a lover. It struck him suddenly that he had never even known of Toph ever having one. Had she ever offered to show interest in the opposite sex? He had never seen her in the company of a man besides himself, Aang, and other close male friends or colleagues. He thought that was absurd since she had grown up to be such a fine woman and a world renowned earthbender. Surely some man somewhere had made an advance upon her, however hopeless and obviously fruitless an effort it may have been. Sokka imagined that most men were probably intimidated by her; she stood imposing before him with her hands on her hips, armor hugging her body. _Wait, since when did she have a body_? He was glad that Toph couldn't see him studying her abruptly apparent curves. _When did she get those?_

"Did you die or something? Or are you just staring into space and mourning over that stupid fling you had with someone who didn't even want you anymore?"

If he were a bull, his whistle would be blowing and steam would be billowing out of his nose. "Seriously, Toph, I want you out of my house."

She crossed her arms over her chest and lifted her nose in the air. "You want me out? Fine. But you're going to put a shirt on and come with me."

He shook his head and mimicked her stance. "For the last time, leave!"

"I'm tired of you acting so tore up over someone who clearly didn't share the same appreciation for you. Don't you think that it's her loss, not yours? You're a master swordsmen! You're funny, and according to yourself- a good looking guy! You've got everything going for you and she left to find something better. If you ask me, good riddance." She stamped her foot and he felt the earth shift a little under them.

He eyed her suspiciously. She'd never given him so many compliments in one sentence. He must look completely wretched, even to a blind lady. She was just trying to cheer him up… or maybe she believed those things. He narrowed his eyes at her, noticing a blush creep into her face.

"What?" She shouted at him, interrupting his thoughts. He opened his mouth to answer her, but she waved him off dismissively. "So are you going man up or sit and sulk some more?"

Toph heard his footsteps recede and balled her hands into fists. "Fine," She yelled after him. "Do whatever you want!"

"Don't get your panties in a twist; I'm just getting a shirt."

"Oh," Her cheeks warmed at her unnecessary outburst. If she kept acting so desperate he might think she was into him. She cleared her throat. "Okay."

Minutes later, when he came back her nose detected a hint of mint and leather. She thought he smelled nice but didn't say so. She'd already flattered him enough to last a lifetime. She waited silently as he put on a pair of boots. Her activated earthbending provided enough insight to let her know that he had stood. Toph liked Sokka's house, the floor was made out of stone and she could feel where everything was.

"Well? Where are we going?"

She turned on her heel. "I don't know, but you're paying."

_Of course he was_. Sokka grabbed some money on the way out the door.

Sokka lived on the outer skirts of Republic city; far enough away from everyone that he had some peace but close enough that it took a bit less than a half hour to hike to the nearest restaurant. The trees bowed slightly under the pressure of a light breeze, leaves breaking away from the limbs they embellished to ride treacherously on the back of the wind. It was a warm day and Sokka's grimace softened into an expression of contentment. He realized now that he was actually starving. As if to agree, his empty stomach rumbled.

Toph laughed and mimed his earlier protests. "I've got food."

"Oh, be quiet."

She laughed at him again, enjoying the way it felt to smile. She felt almost giddy, as if everything he said or did was amusing. She mentally chided herself for acting like some giggly school girl. After several moments of awkward silence, Sokka broke it with a deep question.

"What have you been up to lately?"

She shrugged her small shoulders. "I haven't been real busy, just handing out citations for petty crimes…."

He sensed there was something more she wanted to say. "Aaand?"

Toph chewed on her lip, "I want to…," She exhaled heavily. "I want to try for chief."

Sokka smiled for real the first time since the day Suki had let him down easy. "That's great, Toph. You should go for it."

Toph joined the police force when she had turned sixteen. It turned out to be the perfect place for such a strong young bender; she had the right attitude for the job, and he thought it was most likely her hand that kept people from crossing the line. Though Republic city was a huge economic success, it was occupied by its fair share of criminals.

She narrowed her brows, her bangs lifting out of her eyes. "I'm not so sure. Being blind isn't all it's cracked up to be."

He knew that discussing her condition was a more sensitive topic than she let on. She'd never complained about it, but he knew it must've isolated her in its own way. He admired her strength; he wasn't sure he would have turned out so well if he were in her place. "If you weren't this way you wouldn't be the best earthbender in the world- you'd just a good one."

Toph didn't let that inflate her ego. Everyone told her how great she was; but then she thought that no one had ever bothered to convince her she was skilled because she was blind- just that she was skilled despite her defect. "I guess."

Not surprisingly, Sokka hadn't done much in the past weeks either and in turn offered little in the way of conversation. If he were accompanying anyone else he would have felt bad for boring them. Toph wasn't so simple a person though; she could be entertained by things most people never deemed deserved their attention.

Gray clouds formed overhead and he felt a drop of rain on his face. A warm sprinkle peppered his skin and Toph held her hand out. "Well, we needed it."

"We're almost there anyway. Shouldn't be much longer."

Thirty seconds later it was pouring. It was at this time Sokka wished his sister was around, but her and Aang were attached at the hip and he'd seen little of the two lately.

They ran the rest of the way to the Dragon's Keep, getting there soaking wet and out of breath. The owner greeted them with a toothless smile. "Ah, someone like's Lee Wong's food I see. Rain nor sleet nor snow will keep the customers from-"

"Can we just have a table? Preferably by the fireplace?" Toph shivered.

"Of course, this way." The owner bowed and swept his hand out.

Sokka brushed past her and she tried to ignore the spark she felt when the back of his hand touched hers.

An hour later, after they had been brought their orders and finished eating, they sat across from each other, both unbearably mute. Toph played with a fork, sighing loudly. "Sokka?"

"Mhm?"

With the exception of an older couple, they were the only people left in the restaurant. He absently watched out the window as pedestrians rushed to get home, _probably because they had a special someone waiting for them_, and ostrich horses pulled carts down the street. The sky was dyed an inky purple.

"Can I see your face?"

He looked at Toph, confused. What kind of question was that? "Um… no, I guess?" A brief look of hurt passed over her face, which only confounded him further and he stumbled to explain his answer. "I mean, I don't know. Can you get that particular with your earthbending?"

She cocked a brow, her nose wrinkling. "Oh, that's not what I meant. Can I see your face, with my hands?"

She said it with a tone of nonchalance, but he wasn't so sure that was a normal thing to ask of a friend. "You mean touch it?"

"No," She spat with an edge of sarcasm. "Pummel it with my fists. Just let me feel your stupid face!"

He sat back and eyed her with curiosity, her hostility ineffective. "Why?"

"Because girls- and you- are always raving about how handsome you are. I want to see what you look like and find out if the commotion is warranted. I just realized that I don't know what any of my friends look like."

Even if he told her no, would she respect his wishes? He doubted it. Toph was just as stubborn as the element she bent. Why not? It must have been frustrating for her to be so excluded from such a basic sense, one that most took for granted. He supposed he could at least offer her this kindness.

"Okay." She brought her chair around the table, and he turned his toward her. They sat with their knees about an inch apart. "But don't hurt me."

She sighed exasperatedly and slapped a hand over his mouth. "Hush."

She left it there for a moment, tilting her head to the side. "Just stay still for a couple seconds, otherwise you'll mess me up."

She took away her hand and thought; then she brought both up, slender fingers hovering centimeters over his face. His heart skipped a beat when they graced his forehead. She stayed there for a moment and then she gently pushed her nails up to his hairline. Sokka watched her intently, struck by the power of her touch; it was intimate and potent, shooting straight through his bone and into the marrow. Ten impossibly soft fingers alighted his nerves, the feeling skirting the edges of a sensual kind of pleasure. He resisted a shiver as she traced the edges of his scalp, her thumbs arching over his temples and brows simultaneously. Her pale eyes were bewitching, and he was locked in a soul stare that she didn't even know was happening. He felt a pang in his gut as she followed the lines of his jaw and a look of amusement played across her features. "You'd better not be looking at me." Her whispering only made things worse. However, it was probably better that he closed his eyes. He felt as though he were drowning in her gaze. He leaned inward; her hands were warm as she molded them against his cheekbones, her nails lightly grazing his skin as she tenderly mapped out the planes of his nose. "Are your eyes closed?"

He just offered a curt nod. He knew if he'd try to speak his words would come out husky and ragged. What was she doing to him? He inhaled sharply when he felt the smooth pads of her fingers curve over his lids and comb over his lashes. It was as intoxicating as the best kind of kiss. She must have thought he was utterly foolish. Then she felt his mouth, which was hypersensitive under her feather-light caress. He swallowed and opened his eyes again. Toph's face was alarmingly close, and his heartbeat quickened at their proximity. He watched her features as they drew together in concentration. She stroked three fingers across his lower lip- the barely there touch felt like fire on his skin- and used her index finger to outline the curves of his mouth. When he accidently let a warm, breathy exhalation slip between his lips, she withdrew a little, but came back to drag the back of her knuckles down his chin and the column of his throat, to find the necklace he'd cherished since his childhood. A chill descended his spine. She might as well have been touching his heart.

She sat back and blinked, pulse racing. She heard Sokka shift in his chair and felt her own move as if someone had gripped it. Then there was his breath on her face, delicious and damp on her skin. Her heart thundered in her chest and she moved to brace her hands on the armrests, retreating when she felt his wrists.

"Sokka?"

He was painfully close now, she could feel it. He had blue eyes. What did blue look like? She wanted to know. Suddenly, she wanted to know everything about this man- every God given detail.

"What are you doing?" She had no idea. He could be doing a number of things. Maybe he saw something outside and was looking over her.

He touched his lips to hers.

Her heart exploded in her chest. They were exquisitely soft, but hellishly persistent. Her pulse thudded in her ears, blood boiled under her lips, the skin as vulnerable and sensitive as that of a bubble. Was this happening? He rested his fingers on the edge of her jaw, his thumb stroking her neck. Her chest heaved up and down. Her first kiss- and it was with Sokka. Despite the tomboy in her, she relaxed into him, dropping her shoulders and tentatively moving a hand over his. She tilted her head; it felt as if someone were stoking a fire within her gut, a wild one that was spreading rampantly throughout her entire body. He cradled her face in both hands now. "Open your mouth, Toph." He breathed the words against her skin, and they were hot as burning coals.

She complied. He pulled her bottom lip between his teeth, stoking it with his tongue. A small moan mounted in her throat when he invaded her mouth. Her limbs vibrated, her body responding to the erotic sensation of him savoring her. Passion pumped through her veins like molten honey, sticky, sweet, and thick. She deepened her own search, tasting traces of mint in his wet mouth. Sokka wove his fingers into her thick black mane, delving farther and pulling her flush against him. She hooked her arms under his, hands and fingers splayed across his back, clutching at his tunic.

Sokka's lungs began to squeeze without oxygen. He pulled back, breaking the lip lock and panting. She opened her eyes, their ghostly paleness evocative. He had just kissed Toph. He had just enjoyed kissing Toph. He experienced a shock of fear, would she kill him? Was he a dead man walking?

Her lips were slightly swollen from the kiss, a shade darker and plump like ripe berries. She brought her fingers to them, touching the spot and he found that he envied them. They could touch her anywhere. Her chest rose and fell as if a great weight was set upon it, the movement was unnervingly distracting.

"Was that alright?" Sokka searched her face for any indication of dissatisfaction.

She nodded, her hand covering her mouth. "I-I have to go."

She stood abruptly and nearly knocked heads with him, he watched helplessly as she left. "Toph, wait!"

He bolted after her, but was blockaded by Mr. Wong. "Finished now? You want the check?"

Sokka fished some money out of his pocket and threw it at the old man, knowing that there was probably triple what he owed flying across the floor.

"Come back soon!"

Sokka raced out the door and leaped over the stairs to the ground. "Toph!" He sought into the darkness, observing her form retreating down the street. "Toph, wait!" He ran after her, finally coming up behind her to seize her elbow, which should have earned him a twisted arm because no one grabbed Toph and got away with it without a broken bone.

"What's wrong?" He knew that they wouldn't make an exactly ideal couple, but should she have been so repulsed by the notion?

She couldn't think of anything reasonable to say. "Sokka, I've never- no one's ever… that's never happened to me before."

His brow furrowed. "That's the first time you've ever been kissed?"

She glared and jerked away from him. "Yes." And then defensively, 'So?'.

He shrugged, shaking his head a little, "Nothing, I just don't understand."

"Maybe it's because most women are beautiful, and fragile and unable to fend for themselves. They care about perfume and the latest fashion trends. They don't have a mind of their own. Maybe it's because men can't stand to be equal with women, they have to be the protector, the provider. They have to be stronger, more capable and in control. I don't need that! Okay, Sokka? I don't _want_ any of that! I don't need a man." She poked him in the chest. "I don't need you." Toph was panting now, fury and passion fueling her tirade. "I don't need you." She spoke the words slowly, as if she were talking to a child.

He opened his mouth to speak, plowing his brain for the right words. "I know you don't need me, but maybe you- maybe you'd want me." She considered this a minute and he kept going before she could reject the idea. "And Toph, you are beautiful. Have you ever touched your own face to see it?" He took one of her hands in his own, interlacing his fingers with hers. He brought their hands to the top of her forehead, guiding them down the center line of her face, over her brow line, her nose, and lips all the way to her small pointed chin. "Can't you see that? You're perfect."

The compliment came effortlessly, and he didn't say it to woo her, it was just the truth.

She turned her head away from him with tears burning in her eyes. "You never seemed to notice before you were single. The lonely blind girl is an easy catch I suppose."

He dropped her hand, angry that she so blatantly misjudged him. "That was never my intention, Toph. You of all people know me better than that. You talk about me being such a brooder but look in the dictionary and there's a picture of you right beneath the word. You're blind in more than one way. You assign an entire gender one definition. All women are weak is what you're saying. So does that mean you're the only exception? And all men are controlling and egotistical? Is that how you think of Aang? Or me?"

She squeezed her eyes shut, fighting back the tears. What could she say? That she was afraid he just wanted her for one night, long enough to make himself feel better about Suki leaving? That she resented him for making her wait so long for him? That she couldn't stand the thought of disappointing him in any way and no matter how hard she tried, it was inevitable that she would? She opened her eyes, tears clumping her lashes, "You never noticed." She couldn't finish with 'me', it seemed too desperate.

Sokka sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You were just a kid when we met, Toph, and pretty mean at that. And I had Suki. It wouldn't have been fair to her if I'd shown an interest in you. And don't pin that all on me. How could I have possibly known whether or not you had feelings for me, you couldn't of given some kind of indication?"

She balled her hands into fists at her sides, yelling at him and stomping her foot. "It's not my fault that you couldn't see that I loved you!"

Sokka's face was a question mark. She loved him? Since when? He thought that calling her a friend was stretching the truth sometimes. Suddenly his brain was bombarded with all the memories of himself and Suki kissing, holding hands, sneaking around in the dark and running into Toph every once in a while, laughing and asking her to keep quiet about their shenanigans. Had she loved him then? He felt a wave of guilt wash over him at the thought of hurting her so badly. He was really too ashamed to say anything, although he knew that Toph needed some type of closure.

"I loved everyone, twinkle toes and sugar queen, but you were different. It was stupid of me, I realize that now. And I'm not a fool. Of course I knew better than to hope for anything to happen between us when I was twelve, but I thought that perhaps one day you would see me… I don't know- I suppose the same way you saw Suki." She threw her arms out, her hands bouncing off her thighs. "You don't owe me anything. It's not your fault I was so ignorant."

"Well, if I told you I wanted you now, what would you say?"

She glared at the sound of his voice. "You can't get out of saying it that easily."

He suppressed an eye roll and tried to force the words without seeming hateful. "I want you, Toph."

She was glad she'd made him say it. It warmed her blood and tugged at the corners of her mouth. After all this time…. "Okay."

"Okay?" What did that mean?

She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to her, crushing her lips to his. His arms went around her waist, and hers around his shoulders as Sokka deepened the kiss. And they did it right there… in the middle of the street.

Toph woke with a start, sweat beading on her brow, and shuddered disgustedly. "Damn," She sat up and pressed her palms against her eyes. "What a nightmare…."

**A/N: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! I bet you thought that was really going somewhere! I'll admit, for a while there I had myself fooled, but come on. We all know Sokka and Suki are meant for each other! As always, reviews/follows/favorites are returned! …. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! I promise no more tricks. This is my first and last one ****, haha, adios!**


End file.
